


[Podfic] Demons and Pilgrims, All in Accord

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: "All these hours I been at your side," he said, soft and slow, "I was thinking you crowned yourself the most righteous man under the sun. But that ain't it at all. That ain't it at all."





	[Podfic] Demons and Pilgrims, All in Accord

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Demons and Pilgrims, All in Accord](https://archiveofourown.org/works/96657) by [zeldadestry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry). 



Thanks to for help with the Spanish pronunciation (although any remaining errors are of course my fault). 

Download or stream [here](https://www.box.com/s/0bellzc9mo7drqi8yxuc) (or download [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013033003.zip)). Length: 49 m 15 s.


End file.
